


Gemini

by PendragonQueen09



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Constellations, Cuddling, Fluff, Gemini - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Stargazing, Stars, Technically Incest, oblivious gays, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonQueen09/pseuds/PendragonQueen09
Summary: Remus reaches a realization with Roman under the stars.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> Tw Re says inappropriate words also mentioned animal death thing and mention of cancer, all in passing

Remus' fingers traced over Roman's knuckle, playing with his hand while Roman fixated on the stars. As if the stars had something to tell them, as if they had stories that could be spoken. 

"Oh, to hear the words of the stars, their knowledge- that's what you're thinking, right?" Remus hummed where he was curled against the other's chest, the blanket over him bringing him physical warmth while Romans touch- slowly stroking down his back in a hypnotic rhythm with one hand and letting the other be limp for Remus to toy with- brought him the emotional kind. But Roman didn't respond at first, so Remus' eyes flicked up to meet his gaze, thinking the twin had fallen asleep- only to find eyes glimmering down at him.

"Not exactly," Roman said with a smile that suggested more- one that made Remus' chest seize like nervous moths were eating him from the inside out. But before he could inquire further- or even gain the courage to, not that courage was a thing he lacked- Roman was glancing up to the stars again.

Remus found his view was much more interesting.

"It's us," Roman exclaimed, staring at something in the sky, and Remus begrudgingly turned to look.

"Gemini?" He asked as Roman pointed to the constellation. He snorted as Roman nodded. "You mean,  _ you _ . I'm a cancer, remember?"

"Oh, you're four days off, calm down- we're still the twins, after all."

"Cancer fits me better."

"Because you're crabby?"

"No, because I'm crippling and could kill you. Don't spend so much time with Patton," Remus said, and Roman's face lit up in a soft laugh, echoed into the air. Remus found himself entranced.

"Just enjoy the stars, meat-brain."

"Nut-head."

"Caterpillar-stache."

"Dick-wad."

There was a pause.

"Do you know why they put Gemini up there, like that?"

"I thought we were supposed to be enjoying the stars," Remus quipped, despite how his head was tilted into the other's chest and he was giving the stars no attention, as if Roman's hand held greater mystery- worth more admiration.

"It's a serious question, mace-face."

"We have the same face. No, I don't know, please expound upon me all of the details."

Another short pause. "They weren't really siblings," Roman started. "They were half-siblings- shared a mom, the Queen of Sparta. One was the child of the King, the other was the child of Zeus."

"As per usual, horny son of a Titan-"

"Yeah. But even though they weren't really siblings, they were really close, apparently. Went on adventures together. So close that- when the son of the King died- Zeus' son begged Zeus to let him enter Tartarus as well, to live with him. And since they loved each other so much… Zeus allowed it. And they're up there in the sky because that's them- rotating their time in Tartarus with their time with Zeus."

Remus' smile stretched across his lips, pushing Roman's fingers back one by one, just as far as they would naturally stretch without force before moving to the next one, finding enjoyment in how they moved. "There is no hetero explanation for this," he joked, waiting patiently for the sweet,  _ sweet _ irritation of the other twin.

But it never came.

When he next looked up, Roman was squinting at the sky, as if searching for answers to a question he didn't know how to ask.

"Yeah, not really," the light side declared, and Remus lost his words.

The hand on his back had stopped stroking and begun fidgeting with his collar.

The moths became more insistent in eating Remus whole as he stared up at Roman- the other's cheeks lightly flushed as he searched for the question, searched for how to phrase it. His eyes shone with the stars, and he was… 

In a simple word, Roman was beautiful.

And this realization wasn't exactly one Remus had been fully prepared for.

It was as if a stream was being slowly unblocked. It wasn't a rush of water, but a slow, steady climb to more as the blocked pathway was cleared and everything moved… just a little… smoother.

Not much later, Remus was reaching a new realization.

"I'm in love with you," he said on a breath, never one to filter his thoughts, and certainly not one to do so now.

_ Call me ridiculous _ , he inwardly demanded.  _ Get angry. Tell me to go inside, tell me you're mad. _

But Roman didn't do any of these things. In fact, Roman didn't even frown. His mouth opened in an O, and then he was smiling, grinning ear to ear, eyes shining ever brighter making Remus' chest seize with a happy sort of pain, but not the masochistic kind. The kind that came when he saw a puppy and had to convince himself not to hurt it, because it was too cute to live but it should still  _ live _ . That kind of pain.

"Leave it to you to make everything easy," the light side said, his eyes achingly gentle, sending a pang of- of want, maybe?- down Remus' spine. "I'm in love with you too, Remus," he said, instead of rejecting him, instead of pushing him away. No, he pulled him  _ closer, held _ Remus, as if he were a precious thing to be treasured.

"Aren't you mad?" Remus asked. "We're brothers. We're  _ twins _ . You're being weird."

"By not being mad?" Roman laughed, and the chuckle shook Remus' whole body where he laid on the other, making no attempt to move and simply melting against the- as he now recognized it- mouth-wateringly warm affection Roman was giving him after such a declaration. "Remus, I was trying to find a way to ask you- to tell you- I love you. I've loved you for so long, it's  _ frustrating. _ "

"I only just realized," the dark side declared. "You looked so lost in the stars. I realized I loved you." He was still playing with Roman's hand, and Roman was still letting him- having relinquished it permanently, for however long the dark side wanted it, for however long Remus would enjoy it. "I dunno how long I've really loved you, but feelings are ugly to look at, so I didn't know until now."

Roman laughed, light and soft and sweet in the night air, staring at the stars with a look of wonder Remus realized he had always loved, just a little.

"Kiss me?" Remus asked, because that's what he wanted right now- and he could just kiss Roman without asking, but he didn't want that. For once in his life, he wanted someone to be comfortable around him.

Roman didn't seem to care, kissing him suddenly- for the first time in his life, wanting to be impulsive and unthinking of the consequences of his actions.

They really did bring out the worst in each other, didn't they? Not that Remus minded, giggling against his twin's lips.

"I'd beg," he said, pulling away with a smile that shone brighter than the constellations above them. "If you were the mortal one, I'd beg to die. Zeus can bite my ass, I want to be with you forever."

"As do I," Roman agreed softly. It was sickening- the loving look on his face. There were practically hearts in his eyes. "I wouldn't mind Tartarus if you were with me. I think I could bear it."

"I'd bring you to heaven-"

"And I'd always drag you back down to hell," Roman finished, giving a little snort at the role reversal. "I don't think Zeus had much of a problem with incest. You'd probably be his favorite son."

"At least I'd be somebody's favorite!"

"You've always been mine," Roman said, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. "Thank you, Remus," he said after a moment, and Remus crumpled against him, flaming face against his neck.

"Yeah, whatever." There was a pause. "Loser."

"Trash-pod."

"Cock-wipe."

"Glitter-sash."

They laughed, and it echoed softly through the night air as the two twins enjoyed newly changed time, together under the stars.


End file.
